The Revolution
by tylerdavid
Summary: Set in our universe, an Avatar is born and must reunite all the benders of a futuristic Japan who have been living in secrecy for the last two hundred years together to overthrow the tyranical party that has controlled the world for two centuries. A dystopian story with adventure, family, and friendship.


Backstory: A completely AU story in which the Avatar universe is parallel to ours. That means we will be seeing airbenders, earthbenders, and all the rest living in our world where our countries, our history, coincides with the story's development. It is set in the year 2222 in a world where a group known as the Equalist (a name not of my own origin, but taken from the Legend of Korra) rules and has convinced the public that the Avatar and all benders are just fabled myths. This dystopian story tells about the adventures of Taichi Saito, a seventeen year old boy and also the Avatar, who wishes nothing more to overthrow the Equalist Party that his father works so hard to preserve. Alongside his childhood friend, Tsubasa, and half-sister, Oriana, he finds many benders living in secrecy in a futuristic Japan.

Chapter 1

Fire

Section 1

Kyoto

It is surprising how much your world can change in just a little less than 168 hours.

A week ago, he could walk down the streets of the Republic City in broad daylight, patrols giving him curt nods as they drove by and young children moving from his path as he approached them, his combat boots shifting the gravel beneath his feet. A week ago, he was the son of the most feared man in all of Asia – perhaps in all of the world; but the fear his father had over people guaranteed protection for his two children. A week ago he was safe.

Now, Taichi Saito, son of General Masaru Saito, the most feared man in Asia, was huddled in the back of a truck going anywhere and nowhere. A week ago, after seeing his father execute a mother and her child, Taichi had decided that the time for him to disappear was upon him. He had taken nothing except for the clothes on his back, a small week's worth of food, and a small pistol that his father had kept hidden in the top drawer of his bureau; that and his younger sister, Oriana.

If it wasn't for the cool, gray eyes (genetic material inherited from their father), Taichi and Oriana were as unalike as two siblings could be. Taichi's auburn-colored hair was cut short, military style, while Oriana's long, black hair framed the side of her round face. She was only five years old, but she adapted well and had the patience of a saint while Taichi's headstrong and stubborn personality had often led to conflict with their father and with other citizens of Republic City. That was the only trait he had in common with his father – their stubbornness, but they distanced themselves from one another in the long run. Taichi would never end a human life unless absolutely necessarily and he didn't even want to think about how much blood was on his father's hands – innocent blood.

The mother and her son were not the first and Taichi knew that his escape didn't change the fact that they would not be the last. The woman was executed because of who she was – a firebender – and her son had suffered the same fate as her because of the risk that he would pass on his mother's abnormality to any child he should father. Benders, the unique individuals who had the ability to warp and control the elements, were mostly extinct thanks to people like General Masaru. What would the public think if they learned that the General they feared and love was another human being with the genetic quirk? What if they learned that he was a bender?

Masaru, and his daughter, were both earthbenders and it was because of this genetic quirk that Taichi had distanced himself from his father – and had grown closer to his half-sister. Masaru was quick to end the lives of earthbenders and firebenders, but when his own kin or when a waterbender revealed themselves, he jumped at the chance to use them as a means to the twisted end he had conjured for himself: a world where only benders, handpicked by Masaru, were to exist.

Waterbenders were only kept alive long enough to see if they had the potential to become bloodbenders and if that potential was non-existent then their fate paralleled that of the other benders. Taichi knew it was selfish – he knew he should feel guilty just wishing it – but he was grateful that he had been born a Saito for he also possessed the abnormality, the genetic quirk, that made his father and sister so unique to the world, but even in retrospect, his "quirk" was more abnormal than any other Bender. His father had hated him for it, but he had also seen the potential.

Avatar: the word was almost forgotten in these modern times. Stories told by the surviving benders to their children to give them hope that one day Masaru and the Equalist Armies that had controlled the globe for over two hundred years would one day be overthrown. And who was the leader of this fabled revolution? The Avatar, master of all four elements, had all the hopes and prayers on his back. Taichi was the first known Avatar since the Equalists took control two centuries earlier. Of course there had to have been others, but they were probably executed before their potential was ever realized.

Masaru learned that his eldest child was the Avatar around Taichi's sixth birthday when Taichi (who had already been an exposed earthbender for years) was able to manipulate the water around him. Thanks to Taichi's innate gift, a waterbender had been spared that day. A seven year old boy named Niko Nishimura who had been living on the streets in secret had been brought to the Saito home to train Taichi how to be a waterbender and – Masaru had hoped – eventually a bloodbender.

For years, Taichi and Niko had been forced to brutally train and fight alongside one another. Taichi would practice earthbending by attacking Niko while his counterpart would attempt to learn how to bloodbend by practicing it on the eldest Saito child. It was torture for both of them. Taichi would collapse on his bed at night and Niko would show up to school the next day with bruises scattered amongst his body. The non-benders that attended their middle and high school could never know the truth and as the truck Taichi was rocking in, he guiltily thought about how Niko's father had been arrested because he had been blamed for Niko's bruises. Masaru had done nothing to defend him.

Maybe that was why Niko had decided to help Taichi escape from his father. Maybe all the scars from the past hadn't completely healed. Of course, Taichi had kept Oriana a secret from Niko. He didn't have time to explain the fact that his sister was an earthbender – a fact only known to Taichi who had tried his best to keep a secret from their father. Of course, as her skills improved, he had had to make a quick decision. Either she would spend her childhood as he had, fighting and bleeding so that Niko could become a bloodbender, or that she would live a free life. He wanted to give her the later.

"So where are we going, Taichi-san?" Taichi looked across the truck where Tsubasa Tsukino, his closest friend alongside Niko, lounged, his shoulder-length red hair falling in front of his face. Tsubasa had been a friend of Taichi's since childhood and was the only non-bender in Republic City who knew that benders weren't just fabled myths from hundreds of years ago. Taichi had told him out of confidence four years ago when they were both teetering on the edge of adolescence and, outside of the understandable shock, Tsubasa had adapted to the idea of having two friends who were benders. It was still unclear to Taichi as to why Tsubasa had wanted to accompany him and Oriana on their escape from Republic City – he had a father and two younger brothers at home – but it wasn't the Avatar's place to deny him the opportunity to leave. "We've been travelling on cargo ships and hitchhiking for a week now and you still haven't said a word as to where we are going."

Taichi glanced over at Tsubasa, checking on Oriana and making sure the girl was still sleeping before whispering, "We're going to the city of Kyoto. There's a friend of my father's there who I wish to see."

"Are you still plotting your revenge against the General?" Taichi said nothing and Tsubasa frowned, his ginger eyebrows knitting together above his pale blue orbs, "Taichi, you are the Avatar and a good friend, but you can't expect your plan of vengeance to succeed. We are, but two boys under the age of adulthood who hope to overthrow an empire."

"You're right, Tsubasa-san, vengeance is impossible if it is solely acted on by two boys," Taichi locked eyes with Tsubasa and he stared at one of his oldest friends for a long time before continuing, "We need an army: benders. I know that there are others out there – Oriana, Niko, and I aren't the only ones. There are firebenders, earth and metalbenders, waterbenders, hundreds of people who want to see the Equalist Armies and my father overthrown."

"How do you know that they will help us?"

"I am the Avatar."

"I wish my faith was as strong as yours, Taichi-san, but you have my word that I will help you in any way that I can. I may not be a bender, but I want the Equalists to be overthrown."

"Thank you, my friend."

"So who is in Kyoto? Is he a bender?"

"His name is Akio Hamasaki. He served with my father overseas, but left the Equalist Army almost as quickly as he had joined. My theories are that either he learned their true nature and didn't want to be a part of it or," Taichi glanced at Tsubasa, "He's a bender. Either way, he clearly is not in favor of the Equalists or my father. He serves as a monk in a Kyoto temple. If he's still there, perhaps we can convince him to join with us."

"A monk? Aren't the monks of Kyoto pacifists?" Taichi nodded slowly, "You really think that he'll help us start a war?" When Taichi didn't respond, Tsubasa sighed, "I hope your arguments are strong, Taichi-san. This monk might need a lot of convincing."

"Even if we cannot give him a reason to fight, perhaps he will point us in the direction of benders and non-benders who are prepared to retake the world. He may prove to be a waste of time, but he is the only option we have right now… and we need more food."

Tsubasa nodded, their conversation concluded and the next two hours were spent in silence. After the truck rolled to a stop, Taichi roused Oriana and carried her in his arms while Tsubasa gathered their things, waving and thanking the greasy man who had drove them across the country.

"I'd feel better paying him in some way," Tsubasa whispered and Taichi glanced at the truck that had begun moving away from them,

"How would we pay him, Tsubasa-san?"

Tsubasa shrugged and the two began walking down the streets of Kyoto. It had changed drastically since the Equalist control – or so, Taichi assumed. Once renowned for being a place of history and worship, the small city of Kyoto had become industrialized with smog clouding the sky and oil polluting the streams that ran underneath the ugly cement roads.

"So where does Akio practice, Taichi-san? It may have… changed drastically," Tsubasa's nose crinkled and it was clear to Taichi that he was noticing the same things he was, "But Kyoto still remains our nation-state's chief place of worship and it is filled with more temples and shrines than any other Eastern city. Exploring them all could prove to be a challenge."

"There are temples towards the center of the city that worship the benders still. There aren't many – most have been shut down by my father – but that might be a good place to start."

"Whatever you say, Mister Boss Man, I just follow. It's your job to lead this revolution."

"Revolution and suicide mission are beginning to sound the same in my head," Taichi glanced over at Tsubasa who gave a sympathetic smile that his friend quickly returned. Their eyes stayed locked for another moment longer before Taichi shifted his grip on Oriana and continued walking.

"Chi?"

Taichi glanced at the small girl in his arms, surprised that she was awake. He thought that she had woken up only longer enough to wrap her thin arms around his neck before falling asleep again, "Yes, Ana?" Using the end parts of their names had become a small, but endearing game between the two that had started with Oriana's mother and had continued even after her death, two years earlier.

"I can walk now, Chi," Taichi opened his mouth to protest, but his sister gave him an eyebrow raise that made her seem much older than five years old, "I'm not as small as I used to be, Chi."

"I don't care what biology says, psychologically you're older than I am, Ana," Taichi smiled, but obeyed his sister's wishes and placed her on the ground, quickly taking her small hand in his much wider grasp, "But don't let go of my hand, alright Ana? And if I let go and tell you to stay close to Tsubasa-san, listen will you?"

Oriana nodded and the three of them continued walking. As they walked closer and closer to the center of the city, Taichi noticed something and his suspicions were confirmed when Tsubasa commented, "It looks like this part of the city isn't as taken care of as other parts."

Taichi nodded, "I guess the Equalist government placed in control here doesn't care for those who still believe in the benders." He then glanced over as Tsubasa, "Take the safety off of your gun." When he heard the click come from his friend's weapon, he did the same with his. He hated the metal weapon, the coldness of it against his hand, the stink of the firing shot, but he knew that he would only be placing Oriana and Tsubasa in danger if he were to attacking using earth or waterbending.

"Taichi-san," Taichi glanced over at Tsubasa who was gesturing towards a nearby temple, "It's a temple devoted to the Avatars. I don't know if we'll find Akio there, but we might get suspicious if we keep wandering the streets like this. Even if we don't find him, it might do you some good to learn more about your position and your ancestors."

"History is your thing, Tsubasa-san, not mine, but you are right," Taichi caught a man staring at his stained clothes that clearly identified him as a resident of the Republic City, "We are drawing too much attention. We can stay there for a half an hour at the longest, but we have to keep moving. I won't feel safe staying anywhere until we find Akio."

Taichi, Tsubasa, and Oriana quickly ducked into the temple, amazed by what they saw.

Oriana loved the beauty of the stained glass windows that depicted a wide variety of Avatars: waterbenders, earthbenders, firebenders, and even a couple on the end that showed off the legendary airbenders. That was where fact and fiction finally came to an agreement. It wasn't true that all benders were extinct; however, it was a sad truth that there had been no known airbenders for almost three hundred years. That wasn't to blame on the Equalists. Whatever happened to the airbenders remained a mystery to even the best of historians.

Tsubasa loved the high pillars and his eyes caught a small library in the corner of the temple. Taichi always sympathized with his non-bending friend. He was devoted to Taichi and Oriana and he loved the history of the Avatars and other benders, but nothing, no amount of devotion or research, could ever give him the power to bend earth, water, or fire.

Taichi only acknowledged one thing about the temple.

It was empty.

Silent – dead if he didn't know better.

"Tsubasa, take Oriana," Taichi moved forward a few more steps and almost immediately, a shot went off.

Tsubasa shielded Oriana while Taichi immediately pulled out his own gun and pointed it at the young girl who had appeared in front of him, armed with a smoking pistol just like the boy who stood in front of her. Tsubasa pulled Oriana behind him and withdrew his own gun.

The girl was around Taichi and Tsubasa's own age with sandy-blonde hair pulled out of her face. Her eyes were a dark hazel, piercing and angry as she glowered at the three strangers in front of you. She was attractive – but the gun in her hand did make her less appealing.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"I come to pray."

"Don't play games with me, Republic City boy! We won't hesitate to kill you!"

Taichi was about to ask who "we" was, but eventually he learned the answer for himself. Out of the corners of the temple came half a dozen men, armed just as the girl was. Taichi glanced backwards at Tsubasa and gestured for him to lower his gun. Taichi then refaced the girl and placed his weapon in its holster before lifting his hands.

"Look, we put our weapons away. Can we talk? Ten minutes?"

The girl looked back at her men before barking an order, "Iz, Jose, check the perimeter. Make sure we don't have any other Republic City trash walking the streets." Two of the men broke away from the others and the girl turned to face Taichi and his friends, "You have five minutes."

"How did you know we were from Republic City?"

"Your clothes! Your stench tells me you are from the Republic City," The girl snarled, his nostrils flaring, "I should kill you on the spot, but we are in the Temple of the Avatars. Some respect is required." The girl than smirked, "For a little bit, at least."

Taichi frowned, but nodded, "I don't want any trouble, Miss…?" The girl was silent so Taichi continued, "I'm looking for a man: Akio Hamasaki. I was told that he lived in this city."

"Akio?" The girl blinked in surprise, "What do you want with him?"

"I'm sorry, but that is something I can only discuss with him. Do you have any idea where I can find him? I am in a bit of a hurry."

"Of course I know him. He's my father. I'm Manami Hamasaki."

Now it was Taichi's turn to be surprise, "It's… well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Manami. Can you take me to your father? I have to speak with him."

"I'm sorry, Republic City boy, but my father is a very important and powerful man with many people trying to kill him. Most of his assassins come from your Republic City." Manami raised her gun, "I'm afraid I can't risk my father's life."

"No!" Tsubasa shouted and the four remaining men with Manami pointed their guns at him.

"Goodbye, Republic City boy."

"Manami, stop!" A voice commanded and everyone turned to face the man who approached them all. He was short, a head shorter than Tsubasa and around the same height as Manami, with a balding head. He had a short, white pointed beard and cool, green eyes that stared calmly at the room around him. His gray monk robes told Taichi exactly who he was.

"Akio Hamasaki, I presume?"

"Presumption correct, Saito." Taichi stared at Akio in shock, his mouth halfway open while Tsubasa pulled Oriana even more behind him. If Akio knew who Taichi was did that mean he would recognize Oriana as well? "Surprised? You shouldn't be. You have Masaru's eyes. You are his son."

"This boy is General Saito's son?" Manami demanded, "I should have shot him immediately!"

"Manami, my daughter, you must learn that not every friend of your enemy is your enemy. Some have their own agendas – as this son of Saito surely does. So tell me Masaru Saito's son, what brings you to Kyoto? Why have you left the safety of the Republic City?"

"Don't call me son of Saito," Taichi whispered through gritted teeth. He hated that his father had caused Akio to already have a preconceived notion about his character. Hadn't his father already done enough to ruin his life? "I am not that man's son."

Akio shrugged, "You have not given me another name to call you by."

"Taichi. My name is Taichi," He then glanced backwards at Tsubasa and Oriana, "And that is my friend, Tsubasa, and my sister, Oriana." Akio glanced down at Oriana curiously and Taichi was sure he noticed Masaru's eyes in her as well, "If you have a problem with her – or with Tsubasa, for that matter – it is settled through me, alright?"

"A righteous one, aren't we? Very well," Akio glanced at Manami and commanded, "Manami, send your dogs away." Manami opened her mouth to protest, "Manami, send them away."

Manami glanced backwards at her four soldiers and nodded towards the exit. As they marched out, Manami rounded on her father, "I'm not leaving you."

Akio shrugged once more, "I wasn't expecting you to, my dear child." Akio's eyes then locked with Taichi's, "What is it you want from me, Taichi? Why did you seek me out?"

"I'm overthrowing the Equalists." As the words tumbled out of Taichi's mouth, he heard for the first time how foolish they sounded. When he was talking about the possibility of a revolution with Tsubasa, it seemed hard, but not impossible. Now, standing in front of the hard gazes of Akio and Manami, he realized it sounded like a childhood fantasy.

"Hah! You and half of the world!" Manami barked a laugh, "What makes you think you are worthy of people's respect? Do you honestly think you have that fire that makes people follow you?"

"I don't know about fire, but…"

"He's the Avatar!"

All gazes snapped backwards towards Tsubasa who shrugged sheepishly, "What he is."

"The Avatar? You expect us to believe that? The tales of benders were just fabled, old stories told through generations and the Avatar was merely created as a beacon of hope in the Equalist's darkness." Taichi's face flushed red as Manami jeered at him. "Benders don't exist."

"Sometimes fabled stories hold more truth than history," Akio whispered and Manami's eyes snapped towards him. "Prove that you are a bender, Taichi."

Taichi looked around and – luck seemed to be on his side – found a small bowl of water, probably used to clean ones face and hands. He concentrated and watched the water flow smoothly out of the bowl and contort as he moved it in front of him. Tsubasa and Oriana gave a small cheer while Manami watched in awe. Akio nodded slowly as Taichi guided the water back into the bowl.

"Have you learned to master any of the other elements, young Avatar?"

"Earth. I learned how to earthbend from my father."

"General Saito is an earthbender?" Manami inquired in amazement.

"What of them?" Akio nodded towards Tsubasa and Oriana, ignoring his daughter.

"Oriana is an earthbender like our father."

Akio stared inquisitively at Tsubasa, a white eyebrow raised dramatically, "A non-bender living in Republic City looking to overthrow the Equalists?"

Tsubasa shrugged and gave a small smile, "I wasn't born to be in the crowd."

Akio's attention returned to Taichi. "So you haven't learned firebending yet?"

"No, sir."

"Is that why you came here?"

"I came here because I knew you were at odds with my father and the Equalists. I thought you might be able to help us find other revolutionists."

"I will do more than that, young Avatar, I promise you. I will teach you how to firebend. Personally. You will need to learn how to use all the elements if you truly want to overthrow your father."

"Father, you're a firebender?" Manami exclaimed, "But… but why didn't you tell me? Or anyone?"

"The benders are fabled myths, Manami," Akio stared at his daughter coolly, "In my lifetime, I had only met two other benders – now four," Akio nodded respectfully towards Taichi and Oriana, "Masaru was one of them. I am fighting to bring freedom and equality to this world that I love. It is not my desire to unmask the benders. That is something that is up for them to decide."

"But why didn't you tell me?" Manami pleaded.

"Would you have believed me?"

Manami was silent.

"I thought not," Akio then turned to face Taichi, "Young Avatar, we must begin your training at once, but I insist that you stay for dinner, see our operations… maybe let us extend your wardrobe. You won't make many friends out of the Republic City if you dress in those clothes."

"That is very kind of you, Akio, but we don't want to impose."

"Yes, Father, they don't want to impose," Manami echoed.

"I insist," Akio placed a hand on Taichi's shoulder, "Now come on, young Avatar, eat, learn from us. Your training begins tonight at sunset. It'll be easier having you within our sights than wondering the streets."

That's when Taichi understood. Akio still didn't trust him or Tsubasa. He didn't know if Taichi was going to run to Masaru the second he was away from Akio or Manami. Akio was merely guarding himself, his daughter, and his allies.

Taichi stared at Akio, both stares equally intense, and nodded. Manami stared at her father and the boy she had tried to kill only minutes early, wondering what to make of everything she had just seen. Oriana, five years old moved out from behind Tsubasa, sensing the danger had passed.

Tsubasa was the one who broke the silence.

"So what's for dinner?"


End file.
